The embodiments herein relate generally to construction of structures and machine tools used therein.
Pouring concrete into the ground within designated boundaries can be a challenging procedure. This involves excavating a trench, lining the trench with plywood, pouring the concrete and then removing the plywood. Prior to embodiments of the disclosed invention, there was no good way for removing the plywood from the trench. Embodiments of the disclosed invention solve this problem.